


i felt the heat that enveloped me

by tillysaysfuck



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Choking, Dick Pics, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Recreational Drug Use, Sonic The Hedgehog - Freeform, but sonic is not mentioned at all in this disaster of a fic, do you know why i called you in here? because i accidentally sent you a dick pic? ACCIDENTALLY??, handjobs, i have so many fucking headcanons for these two, i haven't written fanfic in like 5 years, it's just weed don't worry, not beta read don't come for me, stone isn't dumb he's just dumb compared to robotnik, stone smokes, stoned agent stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillysaysfuck/pseuds/tillysaysfuck
Summary: Robotnik wasn’t here, but who said he couldn’t watch?Stone’s heart almost stopped as soon as the thought entered his head. No, no - that was a dangerous path to travel. The doctor was a vengeful man, and his boss besides that. Stone couldn’t just let him know about this - this unspeakable attraction. Yes, attraction. Sure, he’d jacked off to the thought of Robotnik before. It was the way the doctor ordered him around, callous and harsh and unrelenting. It wasn’t hard to think of a whole series of other orders the doctor could be giving him, orders that involved bruised knees and hot skin and rush after rush of endorphins.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 57
Kudos: 207





	1. do you know why i called you in here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bruised_peaches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruised_peaches/gifts).



It was four a.m. Four in the fucking morning, and yet Aban Stone couldn’t coax his mind to sleep. Perhaps it wasn’t his fault; after all, his temporary bedroom was tucked off to the side of the main laboratory chamber in one of the hallways his employer rarely used. Stone had chosen the location himself after it became apparent that he’d be spending more time than he’d anticipated at Doctor Robotnik’s lab base. Robotnik was an interesting man to work for; that was the easy explanation, anyways. After seven months in the doctor’s employ, Stone had come to the conclusion that remaining as close to the doctor as possible was the best way to ensure that the man didn’t lose his cool. The job description hadn’t come with details about the hours Stone was supposed to spend guarding and assisting the doctor, so he had learned to take the hint that Robotnik could very well request his presence any time he saw fit.

Stone sighed and rolled over for the third time in as many minutes. The silk sheets felt suffocating, too warm and yet not warm enough. He was used to hearing Robotnik pace around the hallways or sing along to obnoxiously loud EDM playlists, but tonight there was nothing distracting him but the sound of his own breathing. Fuck.

Feeling defeated, Stone sat up in bed, swinging his legs over the side of the mattress. He rubbed his eyes and groaned, trying to ignore the pounding in his head that was undeniably a result of sleep deprivation. He was fucking exhausted, yet his mind couldn’t even focus on the simple solution of counting sheep.

As he crossed the room to crack open his window, Stone recalled with a grimace the list of activities Robotnik had wanted him to complete the next day. In addition to the usual coffee and breakfast preparation, Stone was expected to clean the main lab and its antechamber, as well as come up with a half dozen progress reports to send to the government heads in charge of Robotnik’s funding. Of course, Stone knew to expect a few other odd jobs would be added to the list. Robotnik was as fickle as he was intelligent, and that was saying something.

A groan escaped his throat, and Stone stared out the window to the crashing ocean below. The laboratory base was situated on the top of a cliff outlooking the Pacific Ocean. Not even the Unnamed Department knew where Robotnik was situated, and the doctor had made certain a long time ago that Stone was untraceable too, further protecting the location from prying eyes. They were out on the coast of Washington, hidden between sleepy shoreline villages and rocky terrain. It was beautiful, Stone realized as he watched blue-black waves lap at the rocky shoreline a few stories down. He wondered if Robotnik had planned it this way, or if the location was simply another impressive attempt at theatrics.

Stone yawned and tilted his head in a circle, trying in vain to stretch out the tight muscles in his shoulders. Fuck, he needed a smoke. His nightstand was mostly empty, but a small black bag tucked behind his collection of toiletries in the top drawer promised some relief. Inside were two pre-rolled joints, both blends of cannabis indica. He pulled one out and shoved the bag into his sweatpants pocket. He’d actually gone into a physical smoke shop to buy the bag, a small black cloth one advertised to be smell-proof. It wasn’t like Stone was ashamed of his recreational activities; he simply didn’t want to order one online in case Robotnik was tracking his purchase history (highly likely) and put up a fuss about his smoking again. Stone had given up cigarettes a few months prior, but those had been an everyday habit. As for weed on the other hand, well - what the doctor didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

Stone grabbed one of the lighters still strewn on his nightstand and brought it to the window. Even after he quit, he found himself carrying lighters around during the day. Robotnik had a habit of fidgeting, and there had been more than one occasion where Stone handed him a Zippo to keep his hands busy. Flicking the lighter in a rhythm of his own design always seemed to ground the doctor. Stone entertained those thoughts for a few moments longer as he lit the end of his joint, taking a hit before exhaling out the window. Things were getting better already.

Feeling lighter, Stone drew out a few more long puffs before stamping the joint out on the inside of his smell-proof bag. It was an unnecessary step to take - Robotnik would know about the presence of cannabis in a heartbeat. It was probably those gloves he always wore, Stone thought with a chuckle. They had sensors stronger than any precautions he could think to take. He could imagine the arc of Robotnik’s body as the older man pressed the pads of his fingers against the buttons on the palms of his gloves. Everything was over the top with Robotnik, down to the simplest commands he input to his robots. Hell, he was even extra when it came to his coffee. Stone could rant for hours about the doctor’s eccentric habits, about the way he paraded around the lab in form-fitting _leather pants_ for no discernible reason other than to aggravate him personally. And fuck, was it ever aggravating.

“What the hell are you doing, Aban?” Stone cursed softly. Although his mind was feeling the calming effects of the joint, his body was starting to feel a little _too_ calm. The type of calm that could easily turn into delicious tension, given the right attitude. His mind was fuzzy at the edges, the rush of dopamine from the joint starting to get underneath his skin. If he gave into it now, no one would know. If Robotnik even cared to find out, he’d attribute Stone’s bodily responses to a set of calculations, a result of lowered inhibitions and increased pleasure due to the stimulation of his endogenous cannabinoid receptors.

Fuck it. Stone pulled off his sweatpants before getting back into bed. He fell against the pillow with a lazy thump, spreading his legs just a touch before he really allowed his imagination to go wild. Where was he? Ah, yes - leather pants.

A twinge of excitement made him shift, and Stone reminded himself that it wasn’t Robotnik’s leather pants that were arousing. Hell, almost any man could have a great ass in leather. It just so happened that he was in close quarters with one particular man’s great ass on an almost daily basis. Stone took in a long breath, feeling his body relax against the memory foam. He began slowly, tracing the tips of his fingers over his arms, his chest, his thighs. Heightening his senses was key, and it wasn’t long before his boxers tightened under the treatment. Stone didn’t allow himself to touch his dick yet, focusing his mind on a flurry of images while he slowly worked his body up. Black leather pulled tight against a wiry frame, impeccable silver hair that must be so soft to the touch, a solid jawline that snapped with every word that spilled from the thin mouth just above.

Stone let out a soft sigh as he began to palm himself through his boxers. He hadn’t had much time to pleasure himself over the past few months, usually treating masturbation as a necessary chore to get his body back under control every once in a while. He was determined to make this different, to really take it slow and treat himself. No one had to know that the subject of his fantasies was a man who could call at any time, who was probably just a few rooms away, bent over some sleek new mechanical wonder. Stone thought of the way Robotnik’s hands worked on his machines. They were long, slender hands, with the dexterity and precision of a fucking surgeon. Stone wondered how those hands would feel in place of his own, wondered whether or not Robotnik would be rough with him. Before long he found himself picking up the pace, slipping his hand into the warm heat of his boxers and gripping himself harder than he normally would. He wondered what Robotnik would think of this display. Would he have seen it coming, boasting his insight into the human mind in triumph? Stone knew the doctor looked down upon him just like he did with the rest of humanity; after all, they were predictable creatures, walking lab experiments for him to observe. With a hitch of his breath, Stone wondered how Robotnik would observe him if he were here now. He rolled his thumb over the head of his cock slowly, palm sliding down again to grip the base of his shaft. Robotnik would stare, he was sure of that. His eyes wouldn’t move, but the activity in his brain would be visible to anyone within miles. Robotnik had a way of observing natural phenomena that was unlike anything Stone had ever seen before. The doctor’s head would tilt to the side by a fraction of a degree, his upper lip pulling up and causing his mustache to twitch. The thought of the doctor watching him, of their eyes locking in the heat of the moment while the sound of Stone’s dry hand moved against his dick, his pace becoming more and more rapid with every second that passed.

Robotnik wasn’t here, but who said he couldn’t watch?

Stone’s heart almost stopped as soon as the thought entered his head. No, no - that was a dangerous path to travel. The doctor was a vengeful man, and his _boss_ besides that. Stone couldn’t just let him know about this - this unspeakable attraction. Yes, attraction. Sure, he’d jacked off to the thought of Robotnik before. It was the way the doctor ordered him around, callous and harsh and unrelenting. It wasn’t hard to think of a whole series of _other_ orders the doctor could be giving him, orders that involved bruised knees and hot skin and rush after rush of endorphins.

Stone bit his lip, the pain doing little to distract him from the thoughts threatening to undo him where he lay. Okay, so maybe he couldn’t admit his position to the doctor. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t play out a fantasy for himself.

Reaching over to the nightstand to grab his phone, Stone felt his dick aching where he’d left it. He quickly shucked off his boxers, moaning softly at the contact of cotton pulling against his skin. _You’re really far gone, Aban. Keep your damn noises to yourself._ Slowly, he positioned himself against his headboard, reclining against a few pillows. Stone licked his lips and opened up his texts, scrolling up to view the most recent recipient: Doctor Robotnik.

He really should have stopped there, but Stone had no intention of actually sending a picture. He chewed down on his lip as he reached to stroke himself, taking the edge off of the arousal burning in his body. Stone wasn’t usually the type to send dick pics, but the thought of telling the doctor exactly what effect he was having on his feeble human mind was getting him fucking hard. Besides, in his fantasy, Robotnik was impressed by his size.

_“Length above average by 1.7 inches. Don’t look pleased with yourself, it’s a bad look on you.” Robotnik would grip his cock a little too roughly in a gloved hand, feeling it for himself. “Girth is within standard range, wider near the glans-” - he’d flick the head of Stone’s cock, making the agent groan - “-which responds in an oversensitized manner.”_

Stone was pumping his dick roughly now, gritting his teeth as the scenario played out in his head. Robotnik would _use_ him, leaving Stone’s dick hard and aching while he shoved him to his knees. Stone had no idea how big Robotnik actually was, but if the man’s actions were anything to go by, he behaved as though he was hung as a fucking horse. And maybe Stone had a bit of a size kink, and maybe the thought of the doctor’s cock filling him up was enough to make him squirm on the bed. He imagined himself servicing Robotnik, sucking him down to the root and choking on the sheer size of him. He imagined Robotnik tying his hands behind his back and fucking his mouth, focused solely on his own pleasure until he reached his climax. Stone doubted the doctor would think much of getting his assistant off, but in a perfect world maybe Robotnik would take pity on him and use it as another part of the experiment. He’d order Stone to stand and bend over the nearest table without giving him a chance to clean the cum off his face. That melodic, patronizing voice of his would murmur into Stone’s ear as he dug lubed fingers up his ass, filling him too much too quick. Maybe he’d fuck him with his fingers, or maybe he’d find one of the long, thick sex toys from Stone’s room and stretch him until he was sobbing. Would Robotnik appreciate the sound of begging, or would he simply gag Stone, refusing to be distracted from his ministrations?

Stone’s dick was leaking now, providing some ease as he slid his hand from top to base, twisting his wrist every now and then just to keep the edge off. At the rate he was going, he would be close in no time. Stone forced himself to stop his movements, simply holding his reddening cock in his hand. If he was going to complete the fantasy, it would have to be now. Stone sucked in a deep breath and opened the photo attachment option within his messaging app. He positioned the camera just right, keeping the flash off and instead relying on the hazy light spilling in from the nearby opened window. His dick cast a deep shadow across his visible forearm, and a tuft of black pubic hair peeked up near the bottom of the camera’s lens. He snapped the picture quickly and placed his phone on the nightstand without pressing send, his heart racing at the thought of what he’d almost done. It was wrong to want these things; Stone knew that. But even more salient in his mind was the fact that he _wanted._

Stone closed his eyes again and fell back into a world of fantasy, a world where he had sent the picture. Maybe even a world where he’d gotten one back. Stone tried to recall his mental image of his boss’s dick from before, jerking off even faster now that he was near the end. He imagined Robotnik receiving the text and using it to jerk himself off. The thought of the doctor sitting in the lab, legs open, his pants pooled around his ankles, phone opened to the picture of Stone’s dick in one hand while he gripped his own cock in the other, tugging it relentlessly, running his thumb over the head, or maybe it could be Stone’s tongue on the head, his naked figure kneeling before the doctor and begging him for release, sucking him down until-

He came with a gasp, his orgasm hitting him harder than usual as he stroked himself through it. It felt so good he could cry, and Stone basked in the pleasure of the aftershocks for a solid few minutes before he even thought to clean himself up. After it was over, the evidence wiped away and tossed in the wastebasket, Stone allowed himself to sink deep into the bed. His mind was still hazy with pleasure, but it felt like less of a burden now. His secret was safe, his body was relaxed; finally, there was nothing keeping Stone from sleep.


	2. because i accidentally sent you a dick pic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stone felt light-headed. He couldn’t think clearly, not with the knowledge of what he’d done weighing on his conscience and fucking Doctor Ivo Robotnik leaving the bare minimum of space between them. He shifted backwards out of habit, but before he knew what was happening the doctor grabbed his throat and Stone felt his entire body spark at the contact. A yelp escaped his mouth before he could stop himself, and Robotnik squeezed at the sides of his throat. The pressure was light but there, not enough to cut off massive amounts of circulation. Stone knew the action was probably meant to be intimidating, a warning of sorts, but his body was heating up in response to the touch and he couldn’t seem to keep his mind from other places, the likes of which had gotten him into trouble with the doctor in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i get drunk due to my fear of the coronavirus and decide to upload this chapter in an attempt to ease my anxiety? that's a secret i'll never tell

When Stone awoke to the ping of his alarm the next morning, the three hours of sleep he’d managed felt more like twelve. He was refreshed for once, sitting up and stretching at a leisurely pace before reaching over to his nightstand to shut off his alarm. A few new emails had come in overnight - more of the usual, a few coupons from businesses he’d accepted to receive emails from in busy lineups, an announcement from Change.org begging him to consider signing a petition condemning a faceless government official. Stone swiped past them, enjoying the casual routine of the act. He set his phone down on the nightstand before standing to get himself ready for the day. It wasn’t difficult for Stone to compartmentalize; what happened last night had been unusual, yes, but not so relevant as to distract him from his tasks for the day ahead. He pulled on a pair of dress slacks and buttoned up a freshly-pressed black shirt, checking his reflection in the mirror as he dressed. His hair was short enough to require little to no styling in the mornings, yet Stone found an old plastic comb from the top of his dresser and ran it through his hair a few times. He’d considered growing it out now that he wasn’t technically on active duty anymore. Sure, he’d silently taken care of a few people while assigned to Doctor Robotnik, but it was nothing compared to the old days. Maybe he could handle switching things up, just for the experience.

Stone was going through his mental checklist for the day when his phone buzzed. Shit, he’d have to turn the notifications off before starting. He finished straightening his tie, smoothing the dark material against the many layers of his outfit. He’d already hidden an appropriate amount of weapons in the inner pockets of his suit jacket, prepared for anything or anyone that might pose a threat to the doctor. After a final glance in the mirror, Stone crossed the room to pick up his phone.

“Governor Wallace? Really?” Stone groaned when he saw who the text was from. His phone was Bureau-issued - with a few modifications made by the doctor of course - so it wasn’t exactly a surprise when he received communications from his superiors at the FBI or the various government figureheads who had money invested in Doctor Robotnik’s work. Rather than contact the doctor directly, most people preferred to go through his lackey.

Stone sighed and typed out a quick response, correcting the governor on some misunderstanding he’d had concerning the doctor’s most recent innovations. Even with advanced levels of training in a variety of subjects, Stone found it difficult to understand the doctor’s work himself. Usually he just listened to the man when he spoke in a feeble attempt to soak up knowledge, filing away the pronunciation of words he didn’t know with the intention of looking them up once he left the doctor’s presence. He spent entire days with the doctor; if he couldn’t understand the man’s genius in its entirety, of course these stuffy desk job types weren’t faring well. After sending off the text, Stone felt himself take pause. A slight jolt of urgency burned in the pit of his stomach, the kind that alerted most people to the fact that they’d forgotten to buy a last-minute gift or turn off the oven before leaving the house. In Stone’s case, he’d forgotten to delete a text draft with a dick pic attachment. Oops.

All it took was a few taps on the screen and Stone was in his message thread with the doctor. Up until recently, the only messages between the two of them had mostly been from Robotnik. They were a series of demands, insults, and rants; in other words, nothing out of the ordinary. Stone had learned a long time ago to read each message carefully and respond in a neutral manner, supportive of the doctor’s feelings yet not warm enough to appear condescending. However, the old conversations were the last thing on his mind as Stone registered the newest message in the chat history.

_Fuck._

Stone’s face went pale, his grip weakening on the phone, almost sending the damn thing crashing down to the ground. Fuck, fuck, fuck. This couldn’t be happening.

Sure enough, the most recent message in their conversation was an image from Aban Stone, timestamped at 4:48 that morning. The image was dark but clear: there was his hand, holding his hard dick in dim lighting that did very little to hide the extent of his arousal. Even more horrifying was the fact that he wasn’t the only one who had noticed the mistake. Underneath the blatantly unmistakable dick pic was an even more worrying timestamp: _Seen 6:23 am._

A sudden high-pitched laugh caught in Stone’s throat, and he stumbled backwards until the bedframe hit his knees. He didn’t fight his body as it fell to the bed, the freshly-arranged linens crumpling beneath his weight. This was it. There was no other reasonable way to interpret the situation.

This was Aban Stone’s last day on the planet.

“This can’t be fucking happening. Fuck. _Fuck!”_ Stone felt his hands tremble, and then placed the phone face-down on the bed. If he couldn’t see it, maybe the problem would disappear. But no, Doctor Robotnik had already seen it; almost two hours ago, at that. Two hours. Stone laughed again, the sound warbled and high. Robotnik had had two hours to plan his revenge. No doubt Stone could expect a verbal lashing the moment he stepped outside the bedroom door. Hell, maybe there’d even be a physical one. Doctor Robotnik was the type of man who liked to play with his victims before ending them. Stone had witnessed the doctor’s fury on more than one occasion. He had cleaned up the messes the doctor left in his wake.

There was no avoiding it; things weren’t going to get any better from here. The best thing to do would be to tell the doctor up front. Stone would take the blame, telling the truth about the accident and owning up to his feeble human impulses. That was the truth, right? He hadn’t meant to actually go through with sending the picture. Sure, it had played an integral role in one of the most exciting sexual fantasies he’d explored in years, but that could be played down as a coincidence. As far as he knew, Robotnik hadn’t created any tech that could read human minds. At least, not yet.

Stone rubbed his face with both palms, forcing himself to slow his breathing. He’d been in more serious situations than this, assigned to people more publicly important than Doctor Ivo Robotnik. Regardless of how the doctor would respond, he was forced to think back to his training. No matter what happens, a special agent must carry out their mission. That rule applied to all special ops departments Stone had interacted with over his decade-long career. No matter how he personally felt, he had to continue his work until the mission was complete or he was killed.

Now it was just a matter of seeing which happened first.

Stone left his room and crossed the base to the kitchen to complete his first task of the day. Consequences of his actions be damned, he was going to make sure the doctor ate something other than a protein pack for breakfast today. He set out an orange and a granola bar on a plate, knowing that Robotnik was one picky son of a bitch and that most days, he only did the bare minimum to take care of himself. A bit of vitamin C and fiber was going to have to get the doctor through the day. Stone finished up with a freshly-steamed latte, and with a long intake of breath, he placed the items on a tray and headed to Robotnik’s lab.

When he reached the closed stainless steel doors at the mouth of the doctor’s main laboratory, Stone paused. This could very well be the last time he crossed this threshold into the heart of Robotnik’s base. He felt a twinge of something like guilt in his gut before pushing it down. There was no point drawing this out.

Stone pressed his hand against the sensor next to the doors and they slid open.

“Good morning, Doctor.” The words sounded rehearsed as they fell from Stone’s lips, leaving a taste like sawdust in his mouth.

No response.

Stone’s heart reacted like he was running a marathon.

The agent ventured deeper into the lab, past an array of cluttered workbenches and partially-constructed badniks. Robotnik was nowhere in sight, and Stone didn’t know whether to feel relief or dread. If the doctor didn’t want to be found, the base was certainly large enough to accommodate hiding him. Stone left the tray of food on one of the workbenches the doctor didn’t normally use, refusing to mess up his workspace if he could prevent it. With no sign of Robotnik and no indication of when he’d return, Stone decided he had no choice but to continue the day as normal. If Robotnik was able to see the event as one large misunderstanding (improbable, but Stone had to grasp onto some semblance of hope), he’d no doubt be livid that Stone hadn’t completed his tasks for the day.

So that’s what Stone did. Hour after hour, he cleaned different areas of the lab, staying alert with the knowledge that Robotnik could storm into the room at any second. Stone finished cleaning the lab, its antechamber, and a few of the various supply rooms scattered around the base. He even got a chance to send off a good chunk of his reports, and in all that time, he saw no evidence of Robotnik’s presence.

It wasn’t until that evening that Stone’s phone pinged.

He was in the kitchen preparing dinner, the third meal of the day that he was certain Robotnik would never see, let alone eat. When the text notification went off, Stone pulled his phone from his pocket and glanced at the screen. When he saw who the message was from, he paled.

_“Come to the lab.”_

That was it. No “your pitiful excuse for dinner can wait,” no string of explosion emojis, no caps lock - in fact, there was nothing about the message that felt like a normal text from the doctor.

It was that fact that scared Stone the most.

This time, when Stone walked into the lab, Robotnik was the first thing he saw. The doctor was sitting at one of his workbenches, this one cleared of any stray tech or tools. His hair was well-groomed as always, yet today he had his thin sunglasses propped up on the crown of his head. He must have forgotten to remove them during the day’s work, wherever that had taken place. As Stone approached, he noticed the workbench wasn’t entirely cleared. Two empty wine glasses had been placed on the table’s center, and with a gloved hand, Robotnik was slowly filling each one.

“Do you know why I called you in here, Stone?” Robotnik finished pouring one glass and moved his attention to the other.

Stone cleared his throat, shifting slightly where he stood. The doctor already knew, and so far he hadn’t downright tried to murder his assistant. Maybe he would get out of this partially unscathed. Maybe. He tried to remind himself of the logical conclusion he’d reached earlier in the day about telling the truth.

“Because I accidentally sent you a dick pic?”

Robotnik froze mid-pour. Without setting down the wine bottle, his eyes flashed up to meet Stone’s. They were unreadable, cold-set and intense. Stone felt like he was being skinned alive.

_“Accidentally?”_

Stone felt his heart stop. _Shit._ He had been sure the message was read when he checked his phone this morning.

“Yeah, I um,” He paused to clear his throat. “I got high last night. I wasn’t thinking, and ah, accidentally sent you the… photo. I realize how inappropriate it was Doctor, and I understand if you-”

“Shut up.”

Stone clenched his jaw, his body tensing in preparation for whatever the doctor had in mind. Robotnik hadn’t blinked once since setting his gaze on Stone, and with the way the doctor was looking at him, Stone knew he was in for a storm.

Robotnik finally set down the bottle, spinning around on his swivel chair to face Stone directly. He raised a leg so one foot was propped on the seat of the chair, and he folded both arms over his knee. “Tell me how stupid you are, Stone. Go into as much detail as humanly possible with that puny, inconsequential little brain of yours. Because I think you need a reminder that you’re an idiot and I’m not.”

Stone nodded quickly, trying to appear composed as he began. “Yes, sir. I’m extremely stupid, doctor; you’d know better than I would, you’re the one who has to put up with me. My IQ is only just above average, putting it leagues below yours. And my, ah- my habit of making mistakes is further proof of my stupidity.” Fuck, Stone was shaking. So much for acting held together. He paused, glancing up at the doctor for further direction.

To his relief, Robotnik seemed pleased with that display. “Well would you look at that, he’s not entirely unaware.” He stood from the chair without warning, almost tipping it over behind him as he stalked towards Stone. “You are an extremely, unbelievably stupid man.” He was mere inches in front of the agent in seconds, staring him down with narrowed eyes. “I’m curious Stone, what did you think was going to happen? Your heartrate just spiked, and the sheer amount of perspiration your hands are creating means someone is going to have to disinfect this entire lab and everything within a ten mile radius!” He snapped, head tilting to the side as he moved in as close as humanly possible. “I’m not a fucking idiot, Stone. If I remember correctly, that’s in your job description.”

Stone felt light-headed. He couldn’t think clearly, not with the knowledge of what he’d done weighing on his conscience and fucking _Doctor Ivo Robotnik_ leaving the bare minimum of space between them. He shifted backwards out of habit, but before he knew what was happening the doctor grabbed his throat and Stone felt his entire body spark at the contact. A yelp escaped his mouth before he could stop himself, and Robotnik squeezed at the sides of his throat. The pressure was light but there, not enough to cut off massive amounts of circulation. Stone knew the action was probably meant to be intimidating, a warning of sorts, but his body was heating up in response to the touch and he couldn’t seem to keep his mind from _other places,_ the likes of which had gotten him into trouble with the doctor in the first place.

“I just want to know the truth, Stone.” Robotnik crooned at him, his eyes darting down to his other gloved hand. “Hm. Interesting. I take it you’re aware of the fact that your core body temperature is above normal levels. You can feel it, can’t you?” He released his grip slightly, and Stone gasped. “You’re fucking pathetic, you know that? The very nature of my work requires me to know when people are lying to me. So I’ll ask you again, Stone. Did your fingers slip and send me that photo? You know, in the last two minutes, I’ve ran approximately four hundred different scenarios in my mind in order to estimate the probability of that extremely naughty photograph finding its way into my messages on accident.” The doctor chuckled dark and low, clearly enjoying this. “Any guess as to what the probability of that scenario is?”

Stone’s mouth felt dry, and he tried and failed to swallow down his fear. He coughed. “Zero percent, sir. I sent it, I -” He paused, considering Robotnik’s words. The doctor was a genius; very little got past him in terms of abnormal human behaviour. The prattling off about his physical state was a clear sign of that. “How long have you known, sir?”

“What, that I physically arouse you? Months.” The doctor scoffed loudly, his eyes rolling in a long, dramatic loop before fixing back on Stone. “No, that’s old news. What I wanted to know was how long it would take you to grow the balls to do something about it. And hey, you showed you might just have them! Perhaps in a more literal manner than I had been anticipating, but that’s what makes it fun.”

It took the last working brain cells Stone possessed to formulate a working sentence. “I didn’t- of course you knew.”

Robotnik stepped back, his hand releasing from where Stone had grown a little too accustomed to it. “Using your entire vocabulary in one sentence? Very _un_ -impressive, Stone.” His lips pulled into a smirk, and he brought both hands together, interlacing his fingers and stretching out his arms. His knuckles cracked loudly. “What, cat got your tongue? You were so bold over text; I’d hate to see that excitement fade.”

Stone cleared his throat, regaining some sense of composure in amidst the current state of his mind. This was happening. This was _happening._ “Actually Doctor, I was hoping you would allow me the chance to run some ideas past you.”

“We’ll see about that.” The words were a challenge in Robotnik’s voice. Instead of elaborating, he returned to his seat at the work desk and finished pouring the glass of wine. He gripped the stem of a wine glass in each hand, extending one to his assistant. “Join me, Stone?”


	3. ACCIDENTALLY ??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you want more, Stone?” Robotnik rolled his hips once, then twice. His eyes were locked onto Stone’s, and he stopped moving to give the other man a chance to respond.
> 
> Stone pulled off and licked his lips, taking a few deep breaths as he nodded. “I told you to fuck me.” He murmured, voice low and hoarse.
> 
> Robotnik reached down to grab his chin, tilting it up sharply. “You told me, did you? Oh no, I think your cognitive functions are being affected. I wasn’t aware giving head involved losing IQ points.” His eyes widened – it would have been comical if Stone weren’t on his knees in front of the doctor – and he laughed softly. “I didn’t hear you ask, Agent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9-month hiatus is over oopsie

Stone was hyper-aware of the fact that his cheeks were flushed as he took a sip of wine. It was the good stuff, an aged cab sauv the doctor must have been stockpiling for some time now. Barely a word had been exchanged between them since Robotnik asked him to sit and share the bottle. No, their communication had taken place entirely through body language. Robotnik hadn’t stopped staring at him since he sat down, and Stone found he was becoming less intimidated by the gaze as time went on. He allowed himself to run his eyes over the doctor’s face, noticing the crowsfeet wrinkles beginning to form at the corners of his eyes. They added something intriguing to Robotnik’s appearance, much like the greying hairs of his temples. The whole salt-and-pepper look was something that worked wonders on the doctor, balancing out the harsh black twists of his mustache. Stone couldn’t fathom why they were sitting here drinking wine when it was very clear there was a plethora of other mutually-enjoyable activities they could be getting up to – but here they were. He watched as Robotnik took a long sip of his drink, smacking his lips after he drained the glass.

“You’re being very patient, Stone.” The doctor licked his lips, running his tongue over his teeth a fraction of a second too long.

Stone chewed at the inside of his mouth before finishing his own glass, the wine stinging the inside of his cheeks. “If I had my way, Doctor, we would have skipped the foreplay already.”

A bark of laughter erupted from Robotnik, and he threw his head back before locking his gaze onto Stone. “Your way, huh?” A sinister grin crept onto his features. “Oh, do tell me more about _your way._ Because personally, I find foreplay the most stimulating part of doing the nasty. I want to hear exactly what deranged little thoughts you’ve been having in your spare time, Stone. If it turns out you’re all bite and no bark, well; I’m going to be very disappointed indeed.” The way his eyes raked over the agent was intoxicating, and Stone was starting to understand that he wasn’t the only one who wanted this. Well then. If the doctor was interested in playing this particular game, Stone would show him just how well he could play.

“Is that a suggestion or an order, Doctor?”

That was the push Robotnik needed. The doctor’s eyes flashed as he stood from the table, arms sweeping backwards and knocking over his chair. The crash only served to amplify his challenge. “What the fuck do you think it means, you skull-headed pillock?” He sneered, reaching forward and grabbing Stone by his belt. Their hips brushed together, and the inside of Stone’s mouth began to sting again.

“Tell me what you want me to do to you, Stone. I could break you without moving a muscle, you know that?” Robotnik murmured, rubbing his thumb over Stone’s belt buckle – swift, decisive, fully aware of his own power. “Oh, don’t worry – I’m sure I could make a few guesses about that dirty list in your head just by looking at you. And oh me oh my, isn’t it quite the list.” His eyelids were heavy, the hazy light in the lab casting red shadows across the contours of his face. “I can’t promise I’ll go along with your suggestions; I’m just interested in seeing if our fantasies overlap. Wouldn’t that be something? A man like _me_ brought down to your level over some chemical reactions in the brain and increased bloodflow to the genitals? It’s really quite disgusting.”

Somewhere along the way, Stone’s mouth had fallen open. He clamped it shut, swallowing the metallic taste in his mouth in an attempt to speak. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Thanks, Captain Obvious.” Robotnik snapped.

Stone clenched his jaw and stood a little taller, only for Robotnik to tug as his belt buckle, pulling him flush against his chest. “I-” Stone paused. Licked his lips. “I want you to bend me over the table. Wrists tied behind my back, ball gag in my mouth. I want you to tell me what to do, and I’ll do it. I’ll work for it Doctor, I really will.”

“Then prove it.” Robotnik used the leverage he’d gained by holding onto Stone’s belt buckle and shoved the agent to the floor. “Blowjob. Now.”

Stone fell to his knees, the endorphins in his system softening the blow. He wasn’t getting any younger, and his joints couldn’t take what they used to. Luckily, over a decade of active duty had helped him silence reactions to pain. With a hazy smile, he wondered if that particular skill set would come in handy again later tonight.

“What are you waiting for?” Robotnik reached down to tug at Stone’s close-cropped hair. Oh yeah, he was definitely going to have to grow that out. “You have your orders, Agent.” He snarled.

Stone went to work immediately, heart pounding in his chest as he began unbuckling Robotnik’s belt. He’d imagined that voice a thousand times before, but nothing compared to the real thing. The doctor’s pants were the next to go, and Stone tugged them down slowly, teasing the man as he undressed him. He began stroking him through his briefs, marvelling at the soft material. Even when it came to the basics, the doctor wasn’t cheap. It was as though he took every opportunity to show off, flaunting his intelligence, his wealth, his body. Stone licked his lips before dipping his head, trailing his tongue over the front of the silky black briefs.

A sigh sounded above him, and Robotnik guided his hand down to the back of Stone’s head, giving him a slight push towards his groin. Stone grunted and pulled off the briefs in one fluid motion, lavishing his tongue over the length of the doctor’s cock as soon as it was free. He shifted on his knees slightly, grabbing Robotnik’s ass in his left hand and pulling him forward as he continued licking him. Stone was aware of the fact that he wasn’t in control of this, but he couldn’t help but draw it out for as long as possible. After licking a few more stripes up the doctor’s cock, he swirled his tongue over the tip before taking it into his mouth. It had been a while since he’d given head, but he was no stranger to servicing others. He groaned softly, bobbing his head over the entire length a few times before taking it down all the way. As much as he’d imagined this moment over and over the past couple of years, he’d completely forgotten about the downside to deepthroating. Stone felt himself beginning to gag, his eyes watering as he tried to power through it.

“Jesus, Stone.” Robotnik’s voice was low, almost a growl in his throat. He stared down at the agent, head tilted slightly. “Was that supposed to be impressive?” The words left his mouth in the shape of a snarl, but Stone wasn’t fooled. The muscles in the doctor’s face had relaxed, and his pupils were dilated.

“No, sir.” Stone replied, pumping his fist over Robotnik’s dick as he took another moment to catch his breath. He worked quickly, twisting his hand slightly with each upward motion. If someone had told him that after months of fantasizing about Doctor Ivo Robotnik he’d be here, today, on his knees in front of the doctor, he wouldn’t have let them finish the thought. But here he was, sucking him off. And if he was lucky, maybe more.

After a final deep breath, Stone went back to work. He sucked down Robotnik’s cock in a steady rhythm, setting a more manageable pace for himself this time as he pulled the doctor’s hips in closer. He wasn’t sure whether or not Robotnik was a man who appreciated noise, but he wasn’t willing to hide how aroused he was by the fantasy playing out before his eyes. Stone moaned softly around the dick in his mouth, relishing in the weight of it against his lips, the taste against his tongue. It was almost as good as the view above him: the doctor’s heavy-lidded eyes, the gentle bucking of his hips as he lost himself to pleasure. Stone fell into the rhythm with him, adding a hand to the mix a few minutes into his ministrations.

A soft grunt above him signalled success; Stone felt a rush of pride, taking in the view of his job well done. He’d never seen the doctor so relaxed. Robotnik’s eyes were more alert now, fixed on Stone as though following a target, yet the man seemed to have a new ease in his step. Stone was used to seeing Robotnik’s body move like a well-oiled machine, all harsh lines and jarring motions. Now, Robotnik’s movements were fluid yet strong, a cascading wave ready to crash over him. It wasn’t until the doctor spoke that Stone was distracted from the task at hand.

“Do you want more, Stone?” Robotnik rolled his hips once, then twice. His eyes were locked onto Stone’s, and he stopped moving to give the other man a chance to respond.

Stone pulled off and licked his lips, taking a few deep breaths as he nodded. “I told you to fuck me.” He murmured, voice low and hoarse.

Robotnik reached down to grab his chin, tilting it up sharply. “You told me, did you? Oh no, I think your cognitive functions are being affected. I wasn’t aware giving head involved losing IQ points.” His eyes widened – it would have been comical if Stone weren’t on his knees in front of the doctor – and he laughed softly. “I didn’t hear you ask, Agent.”

Stone nodded and licked his lips again, swallowing down the remaining hesitation curled away in the back of his head. The thought had crossed his mind that if he’d be out of a job if any of this went wrong, but he was far past the point of thinking critically about any of this. Although it was true that they were two consenting adults behaving in each other’s mutual benefit during their off-duty hours, they were also two men living in the wake of tension that had been building up over years. Perhaps even more surprising than the fact that he was going to fuck Robotnik was the fact that it had taken so long. “Please, Doctor.”

Robotnik didn’t hesitate after that.

Stone had never willingly submitted himself to another person like this before. It could have easily been perceived as degrading if it hadn’t been for the doctor’s question. _Do you want more, Stone?_ The words reverberated in Stone’s skull as Robotnik face-fucked him. Tears began to well in the corner of his eyes, but Stone locked his jaw open and attempted to hide the effects of the overwhelming sensations. Throat raw, jaw heavy, scalp tight and red from where the doctor’s fingers pressed deep into him, hastily rocking his head back and forth over his dick. Stone’s senses were being overloaded, overpowered by the man standing above him. He lost all sense of time, submitting entirely to the other man and doing his goddamn best not to choke on him. It almost worked.

“You’re a noisy little slut, aren’t you?” Robotnik grunted above him, jaw slack, eyes wide in a haze of endorphins. His movements were becoming ragged, his hips moving in a rhythm of their own accord as he reached the ascension of his climax. “ _Fuck_ , Stone I’m gonna come-“ His eyes fluttered shut and he removed his hands from the back of Stone’s head, instead pressing one palm to Stone’s cheek, signalling a change in the power dynamic if Stone wanted it.

But this had all been a part of the fantasy. Stone pushed back against his hands, holding the doctor’s hips as the man shuddered through his orgasm. The agent’s cheeks were wet with tears and saliva, and he swallowed what he could, the rest dripping down his chin and onto his shirt. He coughed loudly, gasping for air as soon as the doctor took a step back from him. Stone was light-headed. From the elation, the lack of oxygen, all of the above. He stared up at the doctor, soaking in the moment. It had happened. It had really fucking happened.

Stone wiped his hand on the back of his mouth before standing. His jaw ached, and his throat was raw from the pounding. But fuck, had it been worth it. He wasn’t averse to getting involved in some consensual power play; after all, the doctor was clearly enjoying giving orders. Stone rolled back his shoulders and stood up straight, almost reaching eye level with the doctor.

“You’re not above being used, are you Stone?” Robotnik carded a hand through his hair, tossing away the sunglasses that had been perched atop his head. They fell to the ground, clattering behind the doctor as he kicked the clothing from his ankles and placed a gloved hand on Stone’s chest. “I’ll tell you one thing, I wasn’t expecting you to last this long. For a male with such desperate fantasies, I estimate no one’s touched your little stones in at least six months.” He threw his head back, laughing sharply at his own joke. “Well, maybe they’re not _that_ little.” His hand trailed down, pressing against the outline of Stone’s dick through his slacks. “I can think of other ways to use you, Stone. Actually, there are about eighteen positions that would be especially suited to where we’re standing right now.” Robotnik squeezed him lightly, a smirk shadowing his face. “Turn around.”

Still breathing heavily, Stone followed orders. He felt himself being guided, the doctor’s gloved hands firmly on his hips, pushing him towards one of the nearby work benches. Robotnik murmured something he didn’t quite catch, and the red lights in the lab dimmed. Stone shivered, the distance between their bodies disappearing slowly. He felt the doctor looking at him for what felt like an eternity before Robotnik finally touched him, leather gloves trailing across the small of his back.

“Pants off.”

Stone was quick to oblige, and in a matter of seconds he was naked from the waist down. He wanted to touch himself, to take the edge off of the discomfort he was feeling in the pool of his belly. But even more than that, he wanted _Robotnik_ touching him, and that was the one thing that forced him to maintain his composure.

To his relief, it wasn’t long before he heard the sound of Robotnik removing his gloves. He set them on the work bench in front of them, wasting very little time in getting his hands back on Stone. They were cool to the touch, nimble and strong as they traced and squeezed over Stone’s body.

“You’ve extended the duration of your weekly exercise routine.” Robotnik commented. “Increased muscle mass across the deltoids and biceps, similar patterns of improvement in the abdominals and glutes.” His hands trailed across each muscle group as he named them, stopping once his hands were resting on Stone’s ass. “Someone’s been skipping leg day. Not the brightest idea, but then again, this is you we’re talking about. I’ve learned not to expect much.” Robotnik huffed in amusement. “Stay.” He shifted away from Stone, retrieving his pants from where they lay pooled on the floor.

Stone watched as his boss dressed himself, snapping each button and buckle into place. Seeing him like this, being _allowed_ to experience some semblance of intimacy with the doctor was almost as mind-blowing as the sex. He didn’t move as he watched Robotnik, cataloging how the man took time to make himself look presentable, to exert control over yet another aspect of his well-managed life. When Robotnik turned back to him, eyes sharp and excitable, Stone felt his breath hitch in his throat. He may have been invited to Robotnik’s evening, but he was a visitor in this space.

“And now, what to do with you?” Robotnik stared him down, toying with him. He stepped closer to Stone, close enough to cause the agent to stumble backwards and against the workbench once more. “No, not quite.” He placed a hand around Stone’s throat and directed him around the table, pressing him against the wall with a thud.

“Better,” Robotnik grinned and cocked his head. “Maybe next time I’ll get you to do that part.”

Before Stone could even process what the doctor meant, Robotnik was touching him again. His ungloved hands were swift and firm, and Stone momentarily wondered if this was the first handie he’d received since sophomore year of college. Every touch was calculated, algorithmic. Robotnik learned from each motion and set himself loftier goals, coaxing thick, low sounds from the pit of Stone’s throat.

“Is this everything you imagined it would be, Agent Stone?” Robotnik’s mouth was set in a cruel grin, his hand gliding over Stone’s dick in a rhythm that threatened to set him off embarrassingly soon. The agent managed a soft groan, eliciting a faster pace from the doctor. It was blatant over-stimulation, and Stone saw stars as Robotnik slid his free hand up his chest, tracing lazy circles over his skin until the doctor’s hand met his throat. “Do you feel… invigorated?”

A soft cry escaped his lips, and Stone gasped as Robotnik tightened his grip on the sides of his neck. “Y-yes,” he choked out, focusing desperately on keeping himself from fucking into Robotnik’s hand. “Don’t s-stop- please.”

“Very good, agent.” The doctor purred, tightening his grip just a touch. “You may be an absolute fucking moron, but this? This defies the levels of desperation I’d previously attributed to your nature. It’s good to see you in touch with your true self, Stone. Shaking beneath me like a leaf. Fan-fucking-tastic!” He spat the words, eyes wild as he pushed Stone to his limits, his movements aggressive and rapid on his dick and his throat and that primal gaze tearing into Stone’s very being, seeing past him and through him and into him like it was the only thing in the world, the only thing real in this moment of white-hot-pain-pleasure-heat-

And then it was over, Stone’s hips arching up and head falling back in one fluid motion. Robotnik stood over him, a hunter transfixed on his prey. Stone gasped for air, Robotnik’s fingers loosening their grip as the agent rode the aftershocks of his climax. He couldn’t tear his gaze from Robotnik, even now, after coming faster than he had in years. The look in Robotnik’s eyes was one Stone could have sworn was almost curiosity, and the agent suddenly wondered how long it had been since the doctor had been so close to someone. Sexual intimacy aside, Stone had never seen Robotnik touch someone longer than necessary, even when using force. And yet the doctor’s hand was still on his throat, fingers lingering near his jaw, palm pressed against his adam’s apple. Stone thought of his dream and licked his lips.

“Clean yourself up.” It was a command, and a moment after giving it Robotnik let go of him. “In fact, clean up the laboratory. I expect this to be a bodily fluid-free zone by o’ six hundred.” The distance between them grew, and just like that they were back to business.

Stone breathed through his nose, working his way down to a more respectable BPM. “Yes, doctor.”

Robotnik nodded shortly, apparently pleased with Stone’s obedience. He rolled his shoulders in a cat-like stretch before crossing the room to retrieve his sunglasses from their place on the floor. They were placed back atop his head, highlighting the dishevelled grey strands of his hair that served as a reminder of what they had done. “Oh, and Stone?”

“Yes, doctor?”

“You have my number and a working brain. Use them.”

Stone watched as Doctor Ivo Robotnik exited the room, leaving the weight of his words behind him. It was a long while before Stone was able to release a shaky breath, his senses too overwhelmed to accurately compute the doctor’s meaning. Although he could only imagine the specifics, one thing was for certain: there was going to be a next time.


End file.
